1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel cephem compounds possessing excellent antibacterial activities, their production and use. The cephem compounds of the invention are useful as the antibacterial agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cephalosporin compounds have been prepared as disclosed in e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,888; 4,264,595 and 4,510,138 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 941,169; 943,056 and 943,058. Presently, a variety of cephem compounds have been launched into markets, but there is still the need for creating cephem compounds having potent antibacterial activities against a broad spectrum of Gram -positive bacteria and Gram-negative bacteria as well as possessing other characteristics. The cephem compounds of this invention are novel ones which are not described in printed publications.